(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent impact resistance, electrical properties, heat resistance, moldability and dimensional stability, and a method for preparing the same. This composition of the present case can be widely utilized as materials for electrical and electronic parts, machine parts, automobile parts and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A polyarylate resin is an engineering plastic excellent in heat resistance, but it has the drawback that its impact resistance is poor.
In recent years, a composition comprising a plurality of engineering plastics has become known as a polymer alloy and, it has advantages of the respective constituent plastics.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 171759/1986, 277462/1987 and 283146/1987 disclose techniques of mixing a polyamide resin with a polyarylate resin. That is, these publications suggest that an epoxy group-containing ethylene copolymer and an acid anhydride-containing ethylene copolymer are used to improve the compatibility of the polyarylate resin with the polyamide resin, though these resins are different in chemical structure. These copolymers which are used for the improvement of the compatibility have good affinity for the polyamide resin, but their affinity for the polyarylate is insufficient, so that the improvement effect of physical properties is unsatisfactory.
On the other hand, it can be expected that the polyarylate resin can be mixed with a polyarylene sulfide so as to obtain a material having excellent flame retardance, heat resistance and mechanical properties, but the compatibility of the polyarylate resin with the polyarylene sulfide resin is poor. In consequenece, techniques of mixing these resins have not been present so far.